


Tears of Chaos

by PaperStarrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hydra (Marvel), Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rating May Change, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperStarrs/pseuds/PaperStarrs
Summary: What if Remington Stark was never taken by HYDRA? What if she stayed home the night her father died? What if she was raised by her older brother and became the Technology Princess that everyone was looking forward to? Now, Remy is a spoiled brat with a mouth and everyone’s favorite “princess.” However, Remy was also considered a “freak” because other than being insanely good at technology, she was also talented in fencing and archery.Living in the shadows of her older brother, even when he’s Iron Man, Remy wants to make a name for herself. Other than being Howard Stark’s youngest daughter and Tony’s smartass sister. Something else. Luckily for her, SHIELD has a position for her. With a little bit of training, Remy is ready for her first mission while her brother is trying his hardest not to die from his own creation in his chest.Remy wasn’t aware of the forces she’d be messing with - legendary, and previously thought, mythical Gods were more than she bargained for. And she certainly didn’t think she’d fall for the younger brother of Thor. Being in a similar situation of living in the shadows of an older sibling, Remy and Loki have more in common than she expected.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Remington "Remy" Stark
Kudos: 3





	Tears of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic on this site! :D 
> 
> It is actually an alternate universe of a story that I kinda want to rewrite onto this site, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, Remy Stark has been around since like 2015 with different renditions of her story. I love her, she is one of my favorite OCs I have created over the years. In the original story of Remy, she ends up with Clint, but my readers over on another site hoped that one day Remy would end up with Bucky Barnes or Loki. I could understand Bucky, she has a strong connection with him (in the original story, Remy is saved by Barnes and taken to HYDRA, then saved by SHIELD... anyway!). But then Loki came into play, and I think it was, at the time, that Loki was (and is) a very popular character in the Marvel universe, and people just wanted to see Rem end up with Loki. Secretly, so did I. 
> 
> Remy and Loki had an odd friendship in the original fic - they had banter and a love/hate friendship. But, people wanted to see her end up with Loki one time. I thought about it for a while, it never happened. Which leads me to a few years later, Remy and Clint's story is finished, I started a Remy and Bucky story (although, to be honest, I'm not enjoying that pairing anymore, they honestly work more as friends than lovers), I started to rewatch the MCU recently. And what happened? I watched Thor: The Dark World, and the idea of Remy ending up with Loki returned after years of having this idea tucked away in my head. 
> 
> With the idea free, allowed me to think about Remy and how she'd actually end up with Loki. All the what ifs entered my head - what if she didn't get taken by HYDRA, what if SHIELD didn't rescue her, what if she didn't get into a romantic relationship with Clint. What if, what if, what if. Then, this was born as I watched The Dark World (which makes me think, I feel like I'm one of the few people who actually like that movie). Remy and Loki, ending up together, being the youngest siblings from hell. XD
> 
> Yes, I am aware of how cliché the title is. I'm 98% certain I'm going to change it, so please put up with it for the time being. If you have a better title, please share. I'm terrible at coming up with titles. It's annoying. Unless a song strikes me while creating the story, then that becomes the title, but that hasn't happened.

Remington Stark was labeled as the “Technology Princess” from a very young age, she was the one person everyone was looking at as she grew, waiting to see the genius emerge. Ever since the news break that Howard Stark had another child with another woman, people wanted to see if she was as smart or smarter than her father and half-brother. Remy was far more than just a genius or Howard Stark’s youngest. But people only cared to see how much of a genius she actually was and if she could come out on top when it came to the smarts of her father and her brother. In the end, Remy was just another Stark with a big brain, an even bigger mouth, and spoiled beyond belief. Except for one thing: she had more trophies in fencing and archery than most “normal” people have shoes. 

When Remy was four, she lost her father in a car accident. A car accident she was supposed to be involved in, but thank whatever God above that she wasn’t in the car that night. Remy was sick at home with the flu and bronchitis, she was on a no-fly request by their private doctor and she wasn’t allowed to go aboard for schooling like Maria wanted her to. She got to stay with her brother, learn from his ways and got spoiled to the point that no one would approach her without spoiling her as well. Everyone blamed Tony and his “parenting” of his much younger sister. 

At 21, she became co-CEO of Stark Industries, alongside Tony. It was a dream; Remy couldn’t have asked for anything better after graduating MIT. However, Remy was always stuck in the shadows of her brother, even during fencing and archery competitions. It was too the point that Remy wouldn’t even tell Tony when she had a competition because he just overshadowed her. She got that Tony was supportive of her skills but he would come and people would be looking at him rather than her. 

Then Tony was kidnapped.

And returned.

 _And_ turned himself into a “superhero.” 

Remy felt even more overshadowed than before with the “I am Iron Man" was reveal to the press and the fact S.H.I.E.L.D was only interested in _him_. Remy proved S.H.I.E.L.D wrong on only wanting Tony – after about a month after Tony’s announcement and Obadiah Stane’s demise, Remy waited for S.H.I.E.L.D to get their act together, and they did. It was right before the Stark Expo when Director Nick Fury requested a meeting with her. The White Queen was born that day. 

The younger Stark was soon after given her first mission – something she didn’t think was real. But then again, she didn’t think superheroes were real either until Tony outed himself as one. Anything was possible these days, Remy was seeing that now, even as the White Queen. Being sent to New Mexico let Remy have something to do outside of the Stark Expo, letting Pepper handle whatever bullshit Justin Hammer had planned. Let Tony be a superhero again. 

She arrived in New Mexico with Clint Barton and a van filled with agents. Remy didn’t mind the travel and she got to know Barton. He was an archer just like her, she did a bit of training with him when she got to New York after Fury decided she was good for S.H.I.E.L.D. After he found out about her awards in archery, he was interested in the Stark. Hence how the White Queen was born. 

The moment they arrived at the site; Remy was taken from the van. The Stark walked behind Agent Phil Coulson, a quiver on her back and a bow waiting for her back in the van. The agent looked around as the tented off platforms and stairs. The center was tented off, agents were coming and going as Remy followed the senior agent. She felt out of her element, that was for sure. 

“Whoa!” Remy exclaimed; eyes wide when Coulson brought her to the viewing area. Her hands gripped the railing, leaning over it to look down at the hammer that was smashed straight into sand. It looked like no one could remove it from its place. The genius’ eyes began to twinkle, thinking about the power that actually came from Thor’s Hammer, the gears started to turn in her head. She had done some research on Norse God myths – now, she didn’t claim she knew everything but Remy knew more than the average person. “Look at that thing! Just think of the _power_ it holds!” She gushed, eyes still twinkling at the sight. 

Coulson looked over the twenty-four-year-old Stark, “I need to get a closer look.” Before Coulson could stop the young woman. She jumped over the railing, landing behind a scientist who was examining the hammer. Remy bent down, looking at the magical weapon. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed, startling the scientist. 

“Agent Coulson!” 

He held up his hand, stalling the agents who were ready to pull Remy out of there. Coulson crossed his arms against his chest, watching Remy carefully. The Stark had gotten back onto her feet, walking around the hammer, muttering to herself. She stopped and turned to look back up at Coulson. She pointed at the hammer, “It’s made of vibranium!” Remy sounded more excited than a kid at Christmas. Spinning back to the hammer, she was all happy. “I read about vibranium in dad’s notes! He created Captain America’s shield out of the stuff because in the 40s.” Remy explained. 

Coulson was impressed. 

“He could only have a small amount, but vibranium is literally _the_ strongest metal on planet Earth, and-and apparently wherever this thing's from, _clearly_.” Remy wanted to reach out and touch it, but she stopped herself. “Holy shit,” she breathed out, shaking her head at the sight. Remy rubbed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming but the moment she opened her eyes again, the hammer was still sitting right where she first saw it. 

Looking back up at Coulson, she asked, “Can no one move it?” 

He shook his head. “We’ve had several try their hand, but there is no budging it.” Coulson confirmed. 

Remy nodded her head, looking away from Coulson. She continued to nod her head at the hammer. “Rumor has it, only a person _worthy enough_ can move it.” Remy held up her index finger, sounding a bit like a know-it-all. Coulson held back his eye roll – she _definitely_ was a Stark. Thunder rumbled overhead, making Remy’s head tilt back to look up at the pitch-black sky. A storm was coming, and Remy wasn’t sure if it was the good kind of storm.

“When did you become versed in Norse lore?”

Lowering her head, Remy looked at the scientist who asked the question. “On the plane ride here.” Remy smiled with a head tilt at the scientist. He blinked before walking away without another word to the brunette. Her smile turned into a smirk. “Agent Coulson, can I touch it? Please?”

“No.” 

Remy’s smirk fell instantly, huffing. 

“Go get your bow, you’ll be stationed on the top of this scaffolding.” Coulson told her. Remy turned to look at the senior agent. She brought two fingers to her head, saluting sarcastically at him. Phil’s eyes fell closed, shaking his head slowly at her. Remy was escorted out to gather her bow that Clint was letting her borrow for the mission.

The twenty-four-year-old sighed, resting her arms on the railing, legs moving back and forth with an earpiece tucked into her right ear. Her chin sat on top of her arms, looking down at the hammer. She was on lookout duty and she honestly didn’t expect anything less. It was her first mission after all. 

Lightning flashed over her head, making her tilt her head to the side and flicking her eyes upward to see the lightning flash. A smile appeared on her face, she always loved thunder and lightning storms. 

_“Explain somethin’ to me,”_ Clint’s voice filled her ear on a private network. She hmm-ed in response. _“Why is the tech in the van acting screwy?”_

Remy lifted her head up, avoiding the bar above her. She tilted her back to retrieve the phone from her pocket. Flipping it upward, she could see that her screen was flickering and losing connection. “It’s from the hammer. God, it is even draining my battery ‘cause I’m so goddamn close,” Remy stuffed the phone back into her pocket. 

_“Why is it causing so much interference?”_

“Since I'm not an expert on Norse weaponry, I can only say that the hammer is powered by this nice thunderstorm that’s rolling in. But vibranium on the other hand,” Remy whistled. “Vibranium is kinetic energy.” She smiled. 

Clint said nothing for a moment, _“Perhaps in not so smartass terms, please and thank you.”_

“It has its own magnetic properties.” 

_“Ah.”_

“Magnets mess with certain computing pieces, hence why computers and phones could become DOA.” Remy explained. 

_“See, simple terms.”_

“Oh, don’t pretend you didn’t understand what I told you.” Remy playfully rolled her eyes at Hawkeye. The Stark lowered her head back down onto her arms, sighing heavily. As her eyes drifted closed for a quick nap, alarms started to blare. Remy jumped, slamming her head against the bar above it. “Ow!” She cried out, rubbing the top of her head from the impact. The Stark looked around as the others were starting to run around, listening to orders. 

Remy saw that the scientists weren’t worried about what was happening outside. The twenty-four-year-old started to stand up, pulling herself up by the bar to find out what was actually going on. As the brunette went to pick up her bow, she realized it was no longer at her side. “Was it right…” Remy trailed off, head turning from side-to-side. The bow was sitting right next to her, she placed it there. Where did it go? 

She could hear the commotion in her earpiece about the target who had entered the not-so secure base. However, Remy was more worried about the bow. She looked over the railing, wondering if it had fallen to the ground but she would have noticed that. Coulson’s voice came through the comm, which was Remy’s cue to get into position. The White Queen turned, instantly stepping backward into the railing. 

“Hello there,” A man was standing behind her, holding onto her weapon of choice. “Are you looking for this?”

The man in the dark green suit stared back at the Stark. Remy wasn’t sure what to make of him, but all she could think about was that he seemed familiar to her. _“Stark, are you in position?”_ Coulson’s voice rang through her ear. 

Pressing two fingers against her ear, she continued to stare at the man in front of her. Swallowing hard, Remy casted her eyes away from him for a moment. “Sure am. The hammer’s secure.” Removing her fingers from her ear, Remy looked back at the man who just appeared behind her.

“Are you now?” The expression on his face, Remy was familiar with it. She also had that expression whenever her brother overshadowed her or did something that she wasn’t thrilled with. He had _that_ expression. Remy remained silent as the man approached her. He purposely turned her, making her face front. The bow was placed into her hands. “Then you better be a good soldier and follow through with your words.” 

The female archer lowered the bow to her side, staring forward. “Do not worry, no one but you can see me.” Remy wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or not - whatever the reason he was there, it had to deal with the hammer down below. She wanted to ask a few questions of him, but she also didn’t need the S.H.I.E.L.D agents asking questions about why Remy was talking to herself. “I won’t harm you,” 

_Well, that’s reassuring,_ she thought to herself.

“All you have to do is stay still, I’m just here to observe.” 

_Who is this guy?_ Remy thought. _Why can I only see him?_ So many questions ran through her head as the man stood behind her. He was tall, dark, and mysterious - all the qualities Remy looked for in a guy. But _who was he_? And why did he care about the hammer?

The man took Remy’s chin, making sure she faced forward when he noticed her head turn to look at him. “I’d suggest facing forward so your superiors don’t get the wrong idea.” He told her. Remy listened. She wanted to ask him who he was. The man moved so he was standing next to Remy, looking down at the scene that was developing.

The Stark lifted the bow upward, removing an arrow from the quiver on her back. It was almost like she was on autopilot as placed the arrow in the position she needed, drawing back on the string when the plastic was ripped away from the one wall. The archer pointed her bow down to the blond who was excited to see the hammer. Remy kept her eyes locked on him, ready for Coulson’s word. 

Remy tilted her head, releasing some of the tension on the bowstring. The blond man who was trying to remove the hammer from the ground was struggling, unable to remove it like he had thought. “Agent Coulson?” Remy asked in the comm, waiting for a response from him. 

_“All right,”_ Coulson began. _“Show’s over. Ground units, move in.”_ Remy released all the tense on the string, removing the arrow from the bow. Twisting the arrow, she tapped the arrowhead against the side of her head. 

“Is that _Thor_?” She questioned, turning her head to look at the man who was next to her. Remy took a double take when she realized he had disappeared. She blinked, shaking her head. _There was someone standing next to me, where’d he go?_ She asked herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Burning Question: Do you think Loki is actually dead in the Infinity War universe? Not the secondary universe where Loki gets away. What are your thoughts on that? 
> 
> Personally, I'm not sure. I really feel like he's still alive considering he is a Frost Giant, not an Asgardian and we never saw him actually turn blue. But then again, he could also be 150% dead, who knows. I'm half-and-half on the idea of whether or not he's alive in the Infinity War verse. But who knows, this IS the MCU after all. And fanfiction always has the right to bring him back. ;)


End file.
